fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Legend of the Chaos Star Part 4
Main article: Super Mario Bros.: Legend of the Chaos Star When we last left off on Legend of the Chaos Star, Bowser and the Koopa Troop deployed their airships and set a course for the Mushroom Kingdom in order to commence yet another attack on Princess Peach/Toadstool’s castle. Luigi, who wanted to prove his worth to everyone, took it upon himself to stop Bowser and his troops by himself. As he first got onboard the ship, he engaged the Koopa Brothers in battle, and defeated the four of them with ease. He then proceeded through the airship and defeated all other enemies in his path, until he eventually reached Bowser himself. Shortly before Luigi entered, however, Bowser quickly ordered the two interdimensional jester twins, Dimentia and Dimention, to take the eight stolen Purity Stars away from the ship, and into the Koopalings’ castles, which they willingly complied with. Although Bowser was slightly disappointed that Luigi was the only one there, he still figured that he would make a nice warm-up until Mario and his friends arrived. After a brief moment of bantering, the two of them engaged one another in battle. Unfortunately for Luigi, however, he was unable to inflict any damage on Bowser, due to the latter absorbing powers from the mysterious Chaos Star. However, Luigi refused to give up, and decided that he was going to continue fighting to the bitter end. He then ended up taking a brutal beating from Bowser, and was about to get sent flying off the ship, over the horizon, until Mario and his friends arrived. Shortly after their arrival, they demanded Bowser to “drop” Luigi, in which he did; but not in the way the heroes intended for him to do. Instead, he dropped Luigi off the ship, but luckily, for the time being, Mario was able to get over there and grab his hand just in time before he fell off. Sadly, before Mario had the chance to pull him up, Bowser ended up kicking Mario and sending him flying over the horizon, causing him to lose his grip on Luigi in the process. Now, the question remains… What has become of the Mario Brothers, now that they’ve been defeated by Bowser? Will their friends have what it takes to avenge the two brothers? Or will they suffer a similar fate? Lastly, what will become of Princess Toadstool, the party guests, and the rest of the Mushroom Kingdom? Find out in this exciting chapter of Super Mario Brothers: Legend of the Chaos Star! Meanwhile, down in the yard of Peach’s castle…'' *Music Cue* Jr. Troopa: *Looks up* WHAT!? NOOOOO! MARIO! You… YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE! YOU LOST THAT FIGHT ON PURPOSE, YOU CHICKEN! THE ONLY REASON YOU DID THAT, IS BECAUSE YOU DIDN’T WANNA COME BACK AND FACE ME LIKE YOU PROMISED! *Flaps his wings and flies into the air, going in Mario’s direction* I’M NOT LETTING YOU BACK OUT ON ME! *Suddenly, both Mario and Luigi mysteriously disappear in a teleportation-like fashion* Jr. Troopa: SHOOOOOOOOTT!!! Elsewhere, back on the airship… *Music Cue* Bowser: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, yeah! All Bowser, baby! Kammy: Mweh heh heh heh heh! Oh, my goodness! Did you see the way he just FLEW!? Kamek: Kah ha ha ha ha! I most certainly did! Army Hammer Bro.: Best thing I’ve seen all day, next to seeing the green Mario Brother get the tar kicked out’ve him! Bowser: Oh, man! I gotta say… It felt GOOD, stomping those two into next week! It’s too bad I didn’t get to beat Mario as bad as Green ‘Stache, but oh well! Sucks to be them! *Suddenly, a gust of wind blows, and the fire that Bowser surrounded Mario’s friends with is put out* Bowser: What the…? *Looks* Oh, so you’re still here, huh? Vivian: You meanie! How could you do that to them!? Goombella: Yeah, you total creep! Mini-Yoshi: You’re gonna pay for what you did to both Gonzales AND his brother! *The others say something similar* Bowser: Oh, boo hoo. Cry me a river. Mario, Gonzales, Green ‘Stache, whatever… Stomping fools is my business! Show me a fool, I’ll stomp it! I don’t even need a reason! *Dimentia and Dimention warp in* *Music Cue* O'Chunks: Great-leapin’ bog monkeys! The two o’ yeh look just like that crazed loon, Dimentio! Mimi: That’s the same thing I was thinking! Dimention: Ah, yes, of course. You two aren’t the first to make that comparison thus far… Nastasia: Oh, let me guess… You’re his siblings, right? Dimentia: It’s true that we’re all part of the Dimén clan, but other than that, we have no relation to him whatsoever. Anyway, King Koopa, we’re all finished. Each and every one of the stars have been delivered, as you requested. Bowser: Good, good! I kinda wish you guys could’ve been back a little sooner, though. That way, you would’ve been able to see what I did to those two pepperoni plumbers! It was awesome! Dimention: Oh, so we missed it? That’s quite unfortunate. *Looks around* Might I presume these are friends of theirs? Dimentia: My, my! They certainly don’t look very happy with you, that’s for sure! *Giggles* Dimention: Too bad, so sad! Do you want us to take care of them, my king? Just say the word, and it shall be done! Bowser: That’s alright, I’ll handle them. For the time being, you guys just stand back and watch how a totally awesome tyrant gets business done. O'Chunks: Looks like Ah’m gonna have teh get chunky on yeh! Bowser: HA! Bring it, beardo! If you couldn’t beat me without the Chaos Star’s power, then what makes you think you’d stand a chance against me now? Geno: “Chaos Star”? Mallow: What’s that? Bowser: *Holds it up* I mean this! Whoever absorbs its power pretty much becomes unstoppable! Go ahead; try me if you think I’m bluffing! As a matter of fact, I dare you all to try charging me at the same time! Goombario: Fine, you asked for it! Mini-Yoshi: Let’s chew this dude up and spit ‘im out! Birdo: This is for Mario…AND Luigi! *They all rush and attack Bowser at once, not managing to inflict any damage on him* Mallow: What the…!? Aww, man… I guess he wasn’t bluffing after all! Parakarry: I’m definitely getting a feeling of déjà vu, here… Lakilester: Like, yeah, man. This is just like the time he had the Star Rod! Minutes later… *The heroes are all beaten and worn-out* Goombella: Ihhhh… What’re we gonna do? At this rate, we’re, like, totally done for! Birdo: I DUNNO! WE’RE DOOMED! DOOMED, I TELL YA, DOOMED!!! Bowser: BWAHAHAHAHA! You got THAT right! Now, I’d say it’s time you’ve all taken a page outta Mario and Green ‘Stache’s book! GOODBYE! *Opens his mouth and blows fire at them* Just as Bowser was about to deliver the final blow to the heroes, they suddenly found themselves surrounded by a transparent forcefield. Shortly afterwards, they all vanished, much like Mario and Luigi earlier on. Bowser: Wait a minute, what the…!? *Looks around* Where’d they go!? Kammy: Your guess is as good as mine, Lord Bowser… Kamek: How strange. I don’t recall any of them having a magic wand or any other teleportation devices on them… Bowser: *Looks toward Dimentia and Dimention* Do you two know anything about this? Dimentia: Not at all, my king. We’re just as confused as you are. Dimention: That’s right. Wherever it was that they went, why get hung up on such trivial details? Why not go ahead and proceed with the plan? After all, Princess Peach’s castle is now yours for the taking! Bowser: BWAHAHAHAHA! Yeah, good idea! Come on, let’s go! *The anchor gets lifted, and the ship steers closer to the castle* Dimention: *Whispers to Dimentia* Do you think this may have been…HER doing? Dimentia: *Whispers back* Yes, definitely. No doubt about it. Meanwhile, at Peach’s castle…' ''*Doorbell rings* Peach: Eh? I wonder who that could be? Toadsworth, would you mind getting the door for me, please? Toadsworth: Certainly. *Walks over the door and opens it* Ah, good day to you, sir. Who might you be? Might I presume you’re a friend or acquaintance of Mario’s? *Music Cue* Francis: Nerr herr herr! Yeah, I guess you could say that. After all, he’s one of the reasons I was able to purchase the first, limited edition issue of Starship X-Naut. That one’s pretty rare nowadays. Its rarity alone makes it one of the schweetest things ever! Toadsworth: … Um, yes, I see. In any case, why not come on in? *Francis enters* Peach: Ah, Francis, I’m glad you were able to make it. Francis: Of course I was. I’ve never been invited to any party, ever, let alone by a totally hot babe. There’s no way I could resist an invitation so high-technicaaaaal! Peach: … Um, thanks. Francis: Ooh, speaking of “high-technical”, check this out! *Reaches into his bag and takes out a robotic, colorful butterfly* Peach: Oh! Is that Tiptron? I’ll take it you’re finished upgrading her? Francis: Nerr herr herr! You guessed it! Tiptron is now… Tiptron MKII! Tiptron MKII: I know not this… “Tiptron” you speak of. I am… Tippi… Peach: She still believes she’s the real one? Francis: Yeah, I guess there are still a few…”bugs” to iron out. Nerr! Get it, “bugs”? Daisy: Oh, I get it! Nice one! Francis: Heh heh, thanks! *Looks in Daisy’s direction* …! Daisy: ...? Francis: HOT BABE ALERT! Peach: *Facepalm* Oh, here we go again… Francis: *Takes out his laptop* Booting up Swoon.exe! Activating Nerr2Babe interface with real-time wooing! Daisy: Wait, what!? *Looks around and finds herself in Francis' in a dating sim* Wait a minute, what’s going on, here!? Francis: Nerr herr… I boot this baby up whenever it’s time to talk to the…heh…laaadies… Toadsworth: *Sweatdrops* I have to say, Princess Toadstool… This friend of yours is rather…peculiar. Peach: Tell me something I don’t know. -__-;; Daisy: Look, buddy! I’ll have you know that I’m already involved with- *Suddenly, an earthquake occurs before Daisy has a chance to finish her sentence* Toadsworth: What in blazes is going on!? Peach: *Looks out the window* Oh, no… This castle’s getting lifted into the sky again! This must be Bowser’s work! Toadsworth: S-Say what!? Could this possibly mean that Masters Mario, Luigi, and their friends were unable to drive him and his army away!? *Bowser and the Koopa Troop crash through the window* *Music Cue* Peach: Bowser! Bowser: BWAHAHAHAHA! Hello there, Princess Peach! How are you doing this fine day? Since you didn’t, you know, invite me to the party and everything, I thought I’d crash…literally! Toadsworth: Surely, you don’t REALLY need a reason as to why YOU weren’t invited? You have no business being here, you gargantuan lout! So, do make yourselves scarce and get out of here this instant! Bowser: Oh, can it, you old geezer! Peach: Tell me… What have you done with Mario, Luigi, and all the others!? Bowser: BWAHAHA! I’m glad you asked! I took care of every one of those chumps before we arrived! Peach: You what!? Daisy: You… You didn’t! Bowser: Oh, yes I did! I started with Green ‘Stache, then Mario, and then the rest of their friends! Daisy: YOU CREEP! Peach: But, but…how!? … Wait a minute, don’t tell me you’ve stolen the Star Rod again! Bowser: BWAHAHAHA! You’re close, but no. I WAS granted invincibility again, but it wasn’t through the Star Rod. It’s all because of THIS! *Holds up the Chaos Star* It’s called the Chaos Star! Whoever uses it ends up gaining unimaginable, god-like power! I don’t think I ever would’ve known about it if it hadn’t been for these two! *Points his thumb in Dimentia and Dimention’s direction* Peach: …! *Gasps* Dimentia: Ah, so you’re Princess Peach! Dimentia, at your service! *Politely bows* Dimention: Dimention, also at your service! *Bows, too, and then looks at the camera* Remember, viewers, it’s pronounced “dim-en-tee-ahn”. Peach: Y-You two…! You…you look exactly like…! Dimentia: Oh, let me guess… Dimentio? Peach: Yes, that’s exactly who I mean! I’m guessing you two are relatives of his? Dimention: Other than simply being part of the same clan, much like all the Merlons, Merlees, and Merluvlees out there, we have absolutely nothing to do with him. Peach: Somehow, I find that hard to believe. I don’t think you’re telling the entire truth. Dimentia: *Giggles* Rest assured, Princess… What we’re telling you is the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. Peach: *Looks toward Bowser* Don’t you find them to be even the least bit suspicious? I‘m not sure what “clan” these two came from, exactly, but if I were you, I wouldn’t trust them. How do you know that they aren’t secretly plotting against you in some way, just as Dimentio did to Count Bleck a year ago? Bowser: … Dimentia: Aww, now that hurts… How can you accuse us of such a thing? Our loyalty to our king is absolute! Dimention: Precisely. I, for one, may be crazy; I may be insane, I may be psychotic, even! When it comes to loyalty, however… That’s the one line I wouldn’t cross under any circumstances. Dimentia: I’d never cross that line, either. Peach: … Bowser: Good, good! Now, let’s get down to business, shall we? Now that the Super Stupid Brothers and their friends are outta the picture for the time being, this castle and the Mushroom Kingdom are now under MY control! Francis: Nerr! Not if I have anything to say about it! Now… *Turns camouflage* Feel the wrath of the jilted X-Naut from the season finale of The Grodus Chronicles! *Charges toward Bowser* Bowser: *Blows fire on him* Francis: UHHHHHHHH!!! Tiptron MKII: Oh, no… Peach: Francis! Francis: *His camouflage wears off as he falls to the ground, charred* My…high-technicaaaal battle moves…have failed me… *Coughs* Bowser: BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Whatta waste of my time! *Looks toward the Koopatrols* I have no use for this dweeb. Toss ‘im out the window for me, would you? Koopatrol #1: Yes, sir! *The Koopatrols pick Francis up, and toss him out of the broken window* Francis: AAAAAAAHH! Daisy: Oh, geez…! Peach: NO! FRANCIS! Tiptron MKII: …! Bowser: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Peach: First, Mario, Luigi, and their friends, and now him!? How could you!? Bowser: Oh, please. What do you care? Did you, or did you not help me and Mario triple-team the guy after he had Tippi locked in a cage? Peach: … *Another slight vibration is felt* Kammy: *Looks out the window* Your Viciousness! Take a look outside! Bowser: Huh? What’s going on? Kamek: The merger is complete! The Princess’ castle has successfully managed to merge with your own! Bowser: BWAHAHAHA! Awesome! I guess this means it’s time to move onto the next step! *Looks toward the Terrapins, Terra Cottas, and the rest of his troops* Go ahead and start rounding up whatever Toads or whoever else is around this castle, and have them locked in the cells, just like last time! Terrapin #1: As you command, King Bowser! *They take off* Bowser: *Looks toward Kammy, Kamek, Army Hammer Bros., and the remaining Koopatrols* As for you guys, take Princess Peach to her room, and make sure she doesn’t try sneaking out this time! Kamek: Your wish is our command, King Koopa. Kammy: What about the other one? *Points to Daisy* Bowser: Hmm… I guess you could do the same with her. I’m sure Peach wouldn’t mind having some company! BWAHAHAHA! Kammy: Right away, Your Maliciousness! *They grab hold of Peach and Daisy, and start taking them away* Peach: What are you doing!? Let go of us! *Jerks away* Daisy: Just you wait until Luigi, Mario, and the others get here! You’ll be sorry! Bowser: Ooh, I’m SO scared! Really, I’m just SHAKING in my boots! Just let ‘em come! It’ll be my pleasure to stomp them personally…AGAIN! *The princesses get dragged out of the area* Bowser: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ah, man… I’ve sure accomplished a lot today, haven’t I? I showed both Mario AND Green ‘Stache who’s boss, along with all their stupid friends AND I’ve managed to bring Peach’s castle under my control yet again! I guess luck is just on my side! It’s either that, or I’m just downright awesome! Dimention: That Chaos Star really came in handy, didn’t it? So, do you have any regrets so far about turning us down when Dimentia and I offered to join your army last week? Bowser: Now that you mention it, yeah. Turning you two down definitely would’ve been a big mistake. I gotta say, accepting you into the Koopa Troop is the best thing I’ve done in a while! Dimentia: *Giggles* Why, thank you! Thank you so much! That’s one of the greatest compliments a servant could ever get from a king! Dimention: HAHAHAHAHA. Yeah, I’ll say! Bowser: It’s no big deal. Dimentia: Oh, and by the way, King Koopa… There’s something that’s been on my mind for the past week, ever since you first allowed Dimention and I to become part of the Koopa Troop. Bowser: Yeah? What would that be? Dimentia: Just between us, I’m gonna see what I could do about getting you and Princess Peach together. Bowser: S-Say what!? Dimention: Yes, as you can see, Tia happens to be a major romantic, and considers herself to be an expert in the art of matchmaking. Bowser: *Starts to blush* N-No, don’t! T-That won’t be necessary! Seriously! Dimentia: *Giggles* Aww, come on! You know you want it! It was written right there in your diary, clear as day! Like I said before, I think your crush on her is the cutest little thing! Bowser: …I really wish you’d quit saying that! Seriously! As for this little idea of yours, just drop it, already! It’s not gonna work! Dimentia: You’ll never know for sure unless you try. Hmm, but then again, if you truly don’t want to, then perhaps you’d much rather see your beloved princess in the arms of a certain plumber? Bowser: *Sighs* Okay, okay. You made your point. Dimention: Just to let you both know… Matchmaking isn’t exactly my…specialty, so for the time being, I’ll be making my leave. Adieu! *Warps away* Bowser: So, tell me, Tia… Exactly what is it that you’re planning to do, anyway? Dimentia: *Reaches into her pocket and takes out a small, glassed bottle with a heart on it* Ta-da! Bowser: Oh, I get it! That’s some kinda love potion, right? Dimentia: *Giggles* You got it, my king! Once Princess Peach takes a whiff of it, she’ll find you to be utterly irresistible! Bowser: BWAHAHAHAHA! I really like where this is going! Now, before we go through with this, I need to know the following: How long do its effects last? Are there any cures or antidotes for it? Dimentia: I’ll answer that second question first. Yes, there is an antidote for it. *Reaches into her other pocket and takes out another glassed bottle, which has a raindrop symbol on it* As for your first question, the love potion isn’t exactly one of the “traditional” kind, where the effects will wear off after a certain amount of time. Unless the antidote is used within twenty-four hours after taking a whiff of the potion, then the effects are permanent! Bowser: W-Whoa, seriously!? Dimentia: That’s right! Just think about it… Princess Peach will be all OVER you! She’ll pretty much forget that Mario even exists! Bowser: Ohhhh, yeah… That sounds almost too good to be true! *Starts to drool at the thought of it* Dimentia: *Giggles* Oh, and do you know what else, King Koopa? Once those twenty-four hours pass, the two of you can finally be married! That way, you’ll be able to cement your control over the Mushroom Kingdom! Bowser: Now THAT sounds like a plan! Dimentia: Also, last, but not least… Just think about the kind of things you and Peach could do on your honeymoon, if you know what I mean. *Winks* Bowser: …! *Nosebleeds* *It splatters all over Dimentia, soaking her in the process* Dimentia: *The smile on her face turns into a frown as she glares at Bowser* Bowser: Whoops, sorry about that. I guess I got a little carried away. Dimentia: Don’t worry about it, we both did. In any case, King Koopa, why not go ahead and try out the potion? *Hands it to him* Bowser: BWAHAHA! Don’t mind if I do! Dimentia: Also, you might want to hold onto the antidote, too, just in case someone other than Princess Peach ends up getting a whiff of the potion. *Hands Bowser the antidote* Bowser: Thanks, Tia, I appreciate it. Dimentia: You’re most welcome, my king. *Bowser leaves* Dimentia: Sheesh, what a perv! Ugh, I’d better go get cleaned up… *Warps away* Tiptron MKII: A love potion…? That doesn’t sound good… I must warn Princess Peach about it before it’s too late! *Flies off* Elsewhere, down at the yard of Princess Toadstool’s (uprooted) castle, the Kong Family, which consists of Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Kiddy Kong, Cranky Kong, Candy Kong, and Funky Kong have just arrived in hopes of attending the Mario Brothers’ birthday party. To their surprise, however, the castle was no longer there. *Music Cue* Funky: Duuuuude! Check it out! Cranky: What the blazes!? Diddy: Whoa… I don’t think I’ve ever seen a crater that big before! Dixie: Didn’t Princess Peach’s castle used to be right here? I wonder what could’ve happened? Kiddy: It’s either someone blew it up, or it was lifted really, REALLY high into the air or something… Donkey Kong: Maybe. Ugh, if only K. Rool and the Kremlings hadn’t held us up on the way here, I’m sure we would’ve been able to put a stop to this! Candy: I wouldn’t be so sure, sugar. Whatever it was that happened out here, I don’t think anyone would’ve seen that coming… Cranky: Bah, what a complete waste of time this has been! I mean, seriously! The time we spent coming ALL this way to a castle that’s no longer here… I could’ve been using it to take a nap! Dixie: …You’d look for pretty much ANYTHING to complain about, wouldn’t you? Diddy: Yep. That’s ol’ Cranky for ya! Donkey Kong: Still, though, he has a point. Since the castle isn’t here anymore, we might as well head back ho- *Music Cue* Francis: WHOOOOOAAAAHHH! *Falls through the ground, headfirst* Diddy: Ouch… Now THAT’S gotta hurt! Francis: *Tries to pull himself out* Neeerrr… Can someone give me a hand, here? Kiddy: *Grabs him by the leg and pulls him out with ease* Francis: Heh, thanks. Kiddy: Mm hmm. Cranky: Hey, lizard face! Would you mind tellin’ us what’s goin’ on? Francis: It was taken over by Bowser, and lifted high into the sky, somewhere! It’s like issue 64 of Cyborg Wart all over agai- *Notices Candy* …! Candy: …? Francis: HOT BABE ALERT! Donkey Kong: *Gives him a death glare* Francis: *Takes out his laptop* Booting up Swoon.exe! Activating Nerr2Babe interface with real-time wooing! Donkey Kong: *Smacks the laptop out of Francis’ hand before he has the chance to boot it up* Francis: HEY! *Chases after the laptop, and comes to a stop as it slides into the water and short-circuits* NOOOOOOO! MY LAPTOP! MY GRAPHICS CAAAAAAAARRRDDD!!! Candy: Yeah, sorry about that. My Honey Kong tends to get pretty jealous whenever other guys come onto me. *Suddenly, a transparent forcefield surrounds the group* Funky: Whoa! What’s goin’ on!? *They disappear shortly afterwards* As with Mario, Luigi, and their friends, the Kong Family and Francis have seemingly vanished out of thin air! Who’s behind this, exactly, and where have they been taken? How do Dimentia and Dimention know of this individual? Additionally, things seem to be looking up for Bowser. Not only has he managed to defeat his enemies and gain control of Princess Toadstool’s castle, but Dimentia has given him a mysterious potion, for the sole purpose of making Peach fall in love with him! Will Tiptron be able to get there in time to warn her about it, before it’s too late? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Super Mario Brothers: Legend of the Chaos Star! To be continued… Navigation Previous|Home|Next Category:Stories Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction